Hoping for a miracle
by OneWayToLearn
Summary: A brave act led to an injury, an injury led to death, a death led to more... (Angst with happy ending)
1. Hoping for a miracle

**I wrote this as pain-relieving excursion, so please, be patient with me.**

''Marinette! Marinette please wake up!" cried out the little red kwami. Her chosen didn't moved, didn't show any reaction. There was blood. So much blood. She snuggled to her cheek, trying to wake her up in vain. In the distant sirens could be heard. ''Please… Marinette…" She didn't want to part from her holder, didn't want to move from her still warm body at all. She wanted to stay there, to keep close and never let go. How could she let this happen. She didn't want this, she had to save her.

The sirens got closer with every second and she had to move. She couldn't be seen. But she didn't moved. Not an inch from the girl covered in blood. Slowly tears ran down on her cheeks as she whispered ''Marinette…"

She didn't move. Not when the sirens were just a few meters away. Not when the loud yelling about 'there is a girl right there' hit her ears. Not when the footsteps drew closer. She finally moved when a paramedic appeared right next to her chosen. She darted to her collar hiding from the eyes of the strangers rapidly increasing in number. She nuzzled to Marinette's neck, holding onto the weak pulsation her body was giving out. 'There is still hope' ran through her mind.

Tikki couldn't saw it, but she guessed the paramedics moved her holder to an ambulance and rushed with them to the nearest hospital. She hugged the girl's neck as tight as she could, and had hope as she could still feel to faint heartbeat. The people around them were shouting various things about 'close to wound', 'head injury as well' and 'stopping the blood-loss'. She shut them out, all the unnecessary voices. She kept her mind and ears clear from them to listen to the weak rhythm of her beloved holder's still beating heart.

''Don't give up girl, we are almost there!" said a male voice encouragingly. Even if the girl herself couldn't hear a thing.

The little red kwami felt movement again as they put her holder on a stretcher and rushed with her inside the building.

''We still couldn't stop the bleeding. She has a head injury as well, we need a cranial CT!"

Tikki felt as they ran across the hallway with them. Her little body was trembling with fear. Suddenly the stretcher came to a halt and the girl was placed to somewhere else.

''She has earrings, they have to go. Somebody, we need more type 0 blood!"

The kwami saw as they cut up her shirt and someone reached for her earrings to take them out. Her eyes widened, she had to protect the miraculous. As the person removed the jewelry and placed it to a metal table she followed it with her eyes and when nobody was looking in its way, she darted through the solid thing her holder was placed on and flew up straight to the miraculous. 'I have to protect them!'

She took them with her little paws, flew up and sat on a lamp. She peaked down from above and saw the enormous amount of blood again. She was trembling. She couldn't look. She didn't want to. But she had to. She had to see if Marinette was okay.

But she wasn't.

There was just too much blood. Inside the room people ran back and fort like poisoned mice. They were shouting things she didn't understand or couldn't concentrate on them. She saw as her chosen became paler with every minutes, the life slowly draining from her. The only indication that she was still alive was the heart monitors slow beeping, but it got slower as time went as well.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't do a thing. She wanted to feel her, to be with her. But she couldn't move from her post. They couldn't see her. They couldn't know. They shouldn't know that the girl lying on that table was the brave and selfless hero of this city. It wouldn't bring any good, it would only mean harm and danger.

In a swift motion they placed her on a stretcher again and rushed her to another room. She had to follow them. She couldn't let Marinette slip from her sight. Even if she felt extremely useless. She darted out again, but couldn't pass through things as she had to hold the earrings tightly. She flew through the still open metal door before it closed to a new room. It was different, but she had no time to look around, her eyes were glued to the girl.

She felt herself getting weaker with every minutes as well. She won't be able to remain in this form much longer.

Minutes seemed like hours.

Marinette was brought to another room again, and she faithfully followed her everywhere, but with fading power. It got better when they finally stopped and she could get closer to her holder. She flew into some furniture – she didn't pay attention what it was - next to her chosen, peaking out through a little gap, didn't give as much as a glance to where she was or her surroundings. Just the girl in front of her. The girl who was pale, and weak, and almost lifeless. Lying there. And she couldn't reach her. Not when so many people came in and out, checking her out in almost every minute, moving strange things around her.

Her huge indigo eyes were glued to Marinette's face. Her usually rosy cheeks now whiter than snow, huge dark circles around her eyes, bandages everywhere.

She wanted to reach out. Reach out so bad. But she couldn't. She had to remain where she was.

She didn't know when she passed out, but the next thing she saw when she opened her eyes were two familiar figure. They were wearing white masks and the woman was crying, carefully holding her daughter's hand.

''You can do it sweetheart, we're here for you. Stay with us!" said the bear like man seemingly struggling with his own tears as well. Tikki saw how much willpower it took him. He wanted to stay strong. For his daughter and for his wife.

She felt herself weak. Weaker with every minute. She tried to use as little power as she could. She held onto every tiny sparks of energy. She had to hold out. She had to stay with her. With her Marinette.

She must have passed out again, because the next thing she could remember were two other people. She recognized them as well. The girl with auburn hair muffled her sobs with her hands as the brown haired boy held her tight by her shoulders with his arm.

''Marinette…" she chocked out and started to sob harder. The boy stroked her arm reassuringly. Tikki never saw Alya this speechless before.

''It's alright. Everything will be alright." he was soothing her quietly.

The red kwami didn't know how much time passed after. She couldn't keep herself awake too long. Her power was leaking. Every now and then she opened her eyes to see new people in the room, but she didn't recognized any of them. They were all doctors or nurses in white or green. Everyone with a grieving expression. She didn't see Mari's parents or friends again.

Suddenly the heart monitor went flat, and an alarm shouted out loudly, signaling something went wrong, warning the staff. People rushed in, blocking Tikki's view to the girl. She crawled closer to the gap. 'Marinette…' She wanted to reach out. To reach her. Hold her close. Feel that she was still alive.

''She is bleeding inside!" everything else blurred out. People in white and green with serious or panicking faces shouting over each other went into white noise.

And then everything went quiet again. Tikki looked up, but couldn't find Marinette anymore. She was nowhere to be seen. Neither she nor the crowd that was buzzing there just a minute ago.

Everything was quiet.

She could barely move. She had to find her. But she couldn't. She had no much time left. Her energy slowly dropping, leaking out with every minutes.

And there was still silence.

No one was around. Nobody came into the room anymore.

She didn't know how much time passed, how long she was waiting for her holder to come back. Then somebody entered the room. She slowly raised her little head to peak out through the gap.

A nurse came in with another man and they started to put away things and clean up. Tikki was trembling. When they finished their work and went outside, she couldn't hold back anymore. She started sobbing, crying out her remaining power.

The sobs echoed through the silence of the room, the lonely cry feeling the air. ''Marinette…Marinette…" She was sobbing hard, saying her holder's, her friend's name over and over again, even when somebody entered the room.

''Plagg…'' came the strangled voice of a boy, meant to be scolding but didn't have the power anymore in him.

''I can feel her presence here!" the black kwami flew across the room searching for something.

''Plagg… we should go…" he forcefully wiped away his tears.

Then they heard the soft but unstoppable sobbing.

''Tikki!" the cat kwami flew to her, pulling out the drawer she was hiding in and engulfed her in a hug. ''Look, I said she is here!" Plagg told the boy as he glanced up.

''Ladybug's kwami…" he whispered. 'Why is she here?' he questioned himself and a terrifying thought occurred to him.

''Marinette…..Ma…Mari…nette…" the red kwami sobbed out and the boy's eyes widened.

''No…" came out from his mouth after a long pause, barely a whisper. He had to steady himself holding onto the bed beside him.

''Shhhh, Tikki. Calm down." the cat kwami ran soothing circles with his paw on the ladybug kwami's back, but she continued to sob.

''I…I have… I have to see h..her Plagg. I have to see her." she chocked out.

''…you shouldn't-'' started the black cat after a long sigh, but was cut off by Adrien almost immediately.

''Come with me." he said, cupping the little red creature in his palm, rushed out from the room and ran across the hallway with a protesting Plagg in tow. He had to hide himself eventually and keep quiet before somebody noticed him.

Many people was yelling at the boy as he swiftly avoided crushing into others as he ran with full speed, never stopping or looking back not even once. He came to a halt in front of a huge, two-winged door. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. He had to show his best face to his partner.

He entered the room. Nobody was inside anymore. Metal hospital equipment everywhere, a metal table in the middle.

She was lying there.

Tikki blinked at her. There was her chosen, her friend, her adorable and brave girl. Quiet, pale, motionless.

She didn't have the power the flew to her anymore. Catching on this Adrien moved, carefully placing the red kwami to her holder's cheek. Her pale cheek, not warm anymore.

She hugged her with every remaining energy she had, nuzzling her little cheek to hers, sobbing and calling out to her. ''Marinette…"

She held her tightly. As much as her power let her. Nobody moved in the room. Grief, sadness, regret, guilt were all written on their faces. Adrien couldn't look anymore. He felt useless. He couldn't save her. He should be the one lying there.

This day shouldn't have gone this way...


	2. Knowing you

It couldn't be. It was simply not possible. It must be a joke. A prank. A dream. Something that wasn't reality. But it was. There stood Adrien Agreste, freaking Adrien Agreste in an alley after an akuma attack and was talking to his kwami. Chat Noir's kwami.

How exactly Marinette got herself into this situation? Maybe it was destined? Or a bad joke of fate? Or simply her average clumsiness kicking in and making things even more complicated? Because it definitely made things more complicated.

They were partners with Chat more than a year now. She became slowly comfortable around Adrien and got to know him better as well. They spent more time around each other thanks to their best friends' blossoming relationship and after a month they could finally hung out with each other without Marinette freaking out and forming normal, coherent sentences. They played video games, went out for ice cream or to the movies together without much trouble. She was still shy around him. And still somewhat sad.

Sad because as she got to know him it was inevitable to discover he was head over heels for someone else. Someone she didn't know. Someone nobody – according to her knowledge – knew from their little group. Adrien rarely talked about her and never in details for some reason, but that lovestuck expression he made when he thought about her was present almost every day.

It broke Marinette's heart that the boy she loved didn't love her back and probably never would if that lovestuck expression was any indication. It was hard for her to cope with it without showing any signs of sadness or hurt, however she was strong. She was Ladybug. Something like this shouldn't get to her. She was better than this. At least that was what she said to herself over and over again.

So she continued to smile at him and talk to him as much as her shyness allowed her and slowly but surly it became easier. Easier with every day, with every talk, with every hour spent together with their group. She was really proud of herself for once. She came terms with her feelings and slowly buried them within the dept of her heart. She even managed to ask him out to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III, just the two of them, without Nino or Alya, and it went well. So well that within two weeks they had three more occasions.

It was torturing. Having him so close but so far at the same time. Within reach, but untouchable. Whoever was the girl he loved must be really lucky.

She was doing so good. She was almost over him. Almost. And then this should have happened.

It was so clear now and so confusing at the same time. And it led to a terrifying line of thoughts.

If Adrien was Chat Noir, and Chat Noir was in love with Ladybug, and Ladybug was Marinette, then Adrien was in fact in love with her. This was too much for her to take in. Slowly she slid down the wall without making any sound as her partner and his kwami's bickering became a distant noise.

Why? Why was it have to be like this? Did it make them shallow that none of them recognized the other when they spent so much time together both with and without the mask? Did it make their feelings for each other just a blind crush? Maybe. But there was something else too.

They weren't the same in and out of costume. Not her. Not him.

But why?

If she looked close she could see the similarities now. As she thought about their ridiculously obvious similarities in appearance to their superhero personas – same hair and eye color, same built and everything – she found herself wanting to hit her head into the nearest wall. Hard. Love makes you blind but to this extent? But even if she put aside the looks and looked at the little aspects like Adrien's love for bad puns and her courage when standing up to Chloe, there was still something that really bothered her.

Why were their personalities so much different when they wore a mask?

Tikki stated countless times that they were the same person in and out of costume, but was that really true? And if it was, why were they still so different?

Was Adrien or was Chat Noir the real one, or the combination of the two side made one whole? Marinette had to think about this. When was Adrien really himself? When he was polite and somewhat withdrawal, when he kept that perfect model smile on his face? If you would ask Marinette a few months prior she may say yes. But after she got to know him better, she knew now that this definitely wasn't the truth.

No. Adrien was only like that when he was acting. Acting for the public, for his father, for Chloe and for every other people he wasn't really close with. That was his facade that he perfected over the years.

No, the real Adrien only showed when he was around his friends, and even then he was a little cautious. Like he was afraid he would lose them. That thought hit Marinette like thunder. Was he really afraid of losing them? And that was the reason why he didn't show them all of him.

Because he was definitely a lot happier when he was Chat. Was he like a caged animal set free, enjoying his freedom? She wasn't sure, but she was sure in one thing. When Adrien was happy and really relaxed around them, he made horrible puns and showed them how much a dork he was. Still not flirtatious but a lot more like Chat.

So was Chat the real thing?

Marinette didn't think so either.

Yes, she thought now that he was more like himself when he was Chat, but he also exaggerated his dramatic act for the crowd and for her.

Knowing Adrien's sheltered childhood and social awkwardness she shouldn't be surprised by his lame attempts to impress her. The guy got his dating knowledge from animes for crying out loud!

And… he never really showed his sadness. Not as Chat and not as Adrien. Over one whole year spent in both of his lives, she only got a few glimpses his - most of the time - well hidden emotions. His sadness. His loneliness. His broken soul. And his burden, because being the perfect son and working a lot of time for a teenage boy and keeping a ridiculous diet was definitely a burden to him.

Why was that he still didn't opened up to them after a year of knowing each other and being friends?

She looked around the corner of the building to see the duo still bickering over something. She lightly chuckled to herself. She never saw this side of him. Not as Chat and not as Adrien. There were so many things she still didn't know about him. How should she put her extravagant cat of a partner and polite and shy friend together to form one person? She probably will need more time spent with each other, but exactly how much? If he didn't open up to them after one whole year then when will come the point when he become completely relaxed around them. Around her.

Was it her fault?

The thought bugged her. She still wasn't completely relaxed around him excluding a few moment when it seemed they had no walls between them. Like they were closer than any other time, and that was when she was herself. When she sassed, when she was carefree.

She wasn't like Ladybug either. Not completely at least. And definitely not around him. With all the burden that came with being a hero of Paris it was still an incredible experience for her. The freedom the mask gave and the courage and confidence people in need of a savior generated in her was something she could only experience with her suit on. After all Marinette wasn't a hero. No, Ladybug was. But… what if it was just something she kept repeating to herself to justify her cowardice as her civilian self?

If she couldn't be really herself around Adrien, how should she expect that from him?

Until he can't relax and feel at easy around someone and safe enough, he wouldn't open up. He lost so much and expected so few. Feeling safe, that his friends won't abandon him should be hard and challenging for him.

A weak shadow of herself wouldn't be able to do anything for him. But Ladybug would be able. She should be able to do something. But of course, Paris beloved superhero couldn't just swing around to a random civilian and start a conversation.

No. This was Marinette's job. He was her partner, and she had to help him. She had to get the burden off of his shoulders at least a little. To make him feel he was not alone and there was at least one person who will never abandon him and will stay with him no matter what. To give him the emotional safety he deserved.

She was going to do it. She was going to bring together her two sides and be herself for the sake of her beloved partner. She was determined, and a determined Marinette was unstoppable.

But these determied thoughts slowly faded as she got home and sat inside the safety of her room. All his earlier determination faltered and uncertainty crept its way inside her soul.

''Tikki, what should I do about Chat?" A desperate Marinette asked her kwami.

''You should just tell him Marinette. Hiding your identity holds as many benefits as danger to it now, and this situation clearly throws you off."

''But Tikki… I turned down Chat for so long and declined his every request to reveal our identities." The girl sighed turning away. ''I distanced myself from him for so long…"

''Marinette, do you dislike Chat?"

''What?! Of course not! I love Chat!" She said those words before her mind could even register it and she quickly clapped her hands to her face, hiding her embarrassment.

''I know.'' Tikki said curtly with a warm, motherly smile.

''What?" Her chosen looked at her between her fingers, confused.

''I was aware that you are in love with Chat for a long time now, but after you denied it every time I brought it up, I realized that there must be some reason why you didn't want to even think about it."

''I…I couldn't do it. He knows only the Ladybug me and-''

''Marinette." Tikki cut her off. ''I know it's not the reason. I know you know that Chat's love for you is real just as much as me."

The bluenette started to talk, but the kwami stopped her right away. ''And don't even start with the 'Chat would be disappointed in the real me' reasoning."

''But it's true Tikki! I am just plain old Marinette without the mask and even if Chat wouldn't be disappointed in me, he would definitely be overprotective. He wouldn't let me fight or would question my decisions because he would think they are too risky, too dangerous! Even if he is the reckless one!" The girl scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Tikki was thinking about what her chosen said, and she had to agree, the girl had a point. Chat was going to be very protective with her just not for the reason she thought. ''Yeah, maybe you are right about this, but still… I know you Marinette. This is still not the whole truth and I want all of it out. Now."

Marinette remained silent.

''Marinette…" Tikki said on an uncharacteristically low voice threateningly.

The girl sighed. ''Okay… I don't know when I started to fall for Chat. Was it before I found out Adrien was in love with someone else or after that? Because if it's the latter, then I would just use Chat as some kind of rebond. He deserves so much better than that… a girl who truly loves him for who he is. Not one who would choose him just because the other party was out of her reach. I am still not over Adrien even now, how could I use Chat like that? He is not some substitute. He is so much better. So much more… My partner, my best friend, my…" Marinette suddenly stopped, eyes wide.

''Love." The kwami finished it for her with a gentle smile. ''Mari, you love him. And not because you thought that Adrien didn't reciprocate your feelings."

''How could I not love him? He is the bravest, kindest, nicest and most loyal person I have ever known. He is endearing, loving, funny and I feel safe whenever I am with him. Of course, he is sometimes annoying, like really annoying, and definitely obnoxious, but damn, those stupid puns and childish charm makes him even more…" Marinette groaned pulling on her hair. ''…more irresistible! Like his lean, muscular body, pretty face and that skin-tight leather suit weren't already working for him!" The girl gesticulated wildly with her arms.

Tikki giggled. ''I think someone has a huge crush on a boy in leather cat-suit, I am surprised you could keep up your calm and collected facade around him until now."

''Believe me, Tikki. It took all my Ladybug-willpower." Marinette looked at her kwami with the eyes of a battle-worn veteran.

''But now, that you know he is also Adrien everything should work out just fine!" Tikki danced in the air excitedly.

''No, Tikki. It won't." The bluenette said on a sad tone.

''What? Why?" Tikki stopped abruptly in midair and flew straight to her chosen's face with a concerned expression. ''Adrien loves you, Marinette!"

''Are you sure, Tikki? This is really love?"

''You still doubt Chat's love?"

''No! You get it all in the wrong way. I know that Chat deeply cares for me."

''Then what's the problem?"

''Now that I know Chat is Adrien and Adrien is Chat the picture has…more layers."

''What do you mean?"

''Adrien have never been really allowed to be himself, he always had to behave in a certain way. I always kinda knew this, but putting two and two together…" She trailed off and was silent for a moment, then sighed deeply and tried again. ''When he is Chat Noir, he is free to do as he wants and he uses this opportunity a little too much, but he seems so happy. So much happier than when he is Adrien. Whenever he is Chat, he is more himself and knowing this puts Adrien's behavior in a completely different light. He doesn't act like a shy schoolboy because he doesn't know any better or because he is really this shy, and only a little because his image his father forces on him. No, he acts this way, because he is afraid. He is afraid that people – even his friends – wouldn't love the real him. He is scared we will abandon him if he shows too much of his real personality to us."

''But how do this affect his love towards you?"

''Me, as Ladybug, was the first person who accepted him for who he is - his extravagant side with horrible puns and all - and the only one who is equal with him."

''Equal like…?" Tikki asked confused.

''I am not a fangirl who sees the famous hero in him. I don't look at him with goo-goo eyes just because he wears a skin-tight leather cat-suit."

''But you aren't complaining about it either." The kwami smirked.

''No, I am not." Mari blushed. ''But what I want to say is… Doesn't Chat love me because I was the first person who accepted him for himself?"

''Marinette…" Tikki narrowed her eyes dangerously. ''Tell me you don't want to test Adrien's affection towards you just to see how strong his feelings are!"

''No! I would never!" Marinette shot up as she gasped at her kwami, horror evident on her face. ''I would never hurt Chat like that!"

''Then?" The little god looked at the girl, then arched an eyebrow. ''Sorry Mari, but I can't follow you."

''Tikki, the only thing he wants is love, and maybe he just launched himself at the first opportunity. I would gladly take it. I really want to… but would it be fair to him? To use his love-deprived state to tie him to me in a relationship when he clearly deserves better? If he wouldn't jump to any opportunity when he can be loved he would have the chance to truly look around and choose the best for him. Not the stupid me who wasn't even able to see the real him until now…'' She looked down in shame.

''Oh Marinette, you are too hard on yourself!" The little creature hugged her chosen's cheek and she stroked Tikki's head in return with her fingers. The kwami didn't agree with Mari, but she knew this was a decision the girl should make herself. ''What will you do now?"

''I honestly don't know." Marinette looked at the distance through the window, like if she looked hard enough, she would see somehow the answer.

''Will you tell him?"

''No. Not until I get him to be himself as Adrien at least."

Tikki let out a yawn. ''Maybe a good night sleep will help you figure things out."

''Maybe…" Mari yawned too, and they were fast asleep on her bed a minute later.

Sadly the next day didn't bring any light to her situation and she kept a really close eye on Adrien. Like staring at the back of his head all day would give her any enlightenment. But it was good for something at least; she saw things she didn't see until now. The smile that didn't reach his eyes when he visibly wanted to crack a joke but he held himself back to avoid crossing a certain line. The nervous laugh when he lied. The oh-so-chat-like habit of scratching the back of his neck whenever he was nervous.

As she looked at him he became more and more irresistible. And with that her frustration also skyrocketed. How the hell was she supposed to keep her hands off of this annoyingly adorkable cat-boy?!

She was more lost than ever and felt herself out of control.

At least she decided to be more like her ladybug self and finally woman up for his sake. She wished for this to work out with all her heart. If she knew how out of control things could really get...


	3. Bravery

Marinette was acting strange. Well, more strange than usually. Alya couldn't quiet understand what happened to her, but her behavior was getting on her nerves. And not just hers. Even since she had called Marinette yesterday after the akuma attack she hadn't seemed to be herself. She had been deconcentrated and hadn't really tried to hold up a conversation. She had appeared to be deep in thoughts so Alya had decided that she would tell her about the akuma in details the next day when she was out of her weird mood. But she wasn't.

No, she was worse. She didn't just seemingly ignored her – not directly, but one-word answers and inhuman noises were little to nothing to make a competent conversation – but also had this weird thing for Adrien. She stared a hole into the poor guy's head.

It would be strange even a few months prior, when her best friend had been still head over heels for him. She had stared at him a lot, even stalked after him sometimes, but those had been dreamy looks with wishful sighs. But after she had discovered that he was in love with another girl she had been deflated and every happiness drained from her face when she had caught sight of him. Of course, not when he could see it. No. Her best friend had given him the brightest smile she could plaster on her face every time he had looked in her way. It had been obviously fake smiles, hiding all the pain she had felt just looking at him, but she could fool him. But not Alya. She could easily see through the act and had given reassuring pats on her back every time he had been out of sight.

Secretly Alya still wanted them to be together someday, but didn't force the subject. She didn't want to bring up something painful to her best friend, let alone give her false hope.

Because she couldn't know who was this mysterious girl that caught Adrien's eyes and stole his heart before Marinette got a chance. If she knew her maybe she could speculate or something, but Adrien refused to tell anything about his secret love excluding she was amazing, and beautiful, and could brighten his day anytime. That could be the truth or just a love-sick boy's blindness for every fault of his love-interest. Alya couldn't know.

Even if Alya was still holding onto Adrienette, Marinette seemed to slowly recover and getting over Adrien. Although it warmed her soul that they were getting along better and better with each day, the thought that all of this improvement was thanks to Marinette giving up on him clenched her heart. But this was Marinette's decision and she wouldn't interfere.

But now it was completely another thing.

Her best friend was intently staring at him with fierce determination in her eyes, her gaze never leaving him for too long. Like a predator looking at its pray. And poor guy felt it. It was really hard not to notice in fact, but even if Marinette at least would have tried to be subtle – what she really didn't – he could still feel the intense eyes on the back of his head. He seemed really uncomfortable about it, sweat drops running down on his face as if he have been sitting in a really warm spot. And he wasn't really wrong.

Marinette was one of the sweetest and kindest girl Alya had ever known, same went for their classmates, the only exception being Chloe, of course. Everybody knew however that under the sweet and friendly demeanor was sleeping a fierce beast of wrath that nobody in their right mind wanted to unleash. Angering Marinette had never been a smart thing, and if her fierce gaze was any indication, he was in trouble and didn't even know why.

Alya could see that he wanted to ask Marinette about it a few times during the day and mustered up all his courage to do so, but quickly lost all of it as soon as their eyes met. He faltered, the determination fell from his face and he fled in lightning speed every time. She couldn't keep in a chuckle the fist and second time, but after the third time and so on she started to truly pity the blond.

What was his sin to receive such a treatment from Marinette anyway?

As her attempts to question her about it led to nothing more than the previously mentioned non-useful responses and the school wasn't suitable for further interrogation, and like that Alya decided to drag Marinette out for ice cream after classes to get her answers.

She had to drag her best friend away from Adrien – for that the blond gave a sigh of relief – but hesitantly she followed Alya. Their favorite place was just a couple of blocks away from school so Alya had to use every opportunity she could get and she attacked Marinette with her questions the moment they were out of sight.

''What the hell was that?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

''What the hell was what?" looked back at her Mari confused.

''Don't play dumb with me! Why were you starring at Adrien like that all day?"

''Oh that…? Did you notice?"

''What?! How the hell wouldn't I notice? You were practically staring a hole into the poor guy!"

''Oh… I didn't want to. I think I was just… distracted?"

''With what? Please Marinette, talk to me!"

''It's really nothing, Alya. It will be alright in a few days. I just need to figure out a few things."

''Are you still in love with him?"

''No! I mean yes! I mean NO!" her best friend became red and groaned into her hands.

''So which one?"

''It doesn't matter right now!"

''And why is that?" the brunette arched an eyebrow at her as her patience was running thin.

''Because I have more urgent matters to think about!" Marinette practically shouted in frustration.

''Like what?" Alya went from confused to absolutely lost. She had no idea at this point what the hell her best friend was talking about.

''Like make him act like himself!"

''Okay Mari, I totally lost you. What are you talking about? Why do you think he is not himself? I didn't notice any change in his behavior. You are the one acting strange."

''You don't understand." Marinette sighed and became sad suddenly.

''Then make me."

''I can't."

''Try it!"

''I said I can't!"

''And why can't you?!" they were shouting at each other at this point, both their faces red from anger.

''I can't tell you every secret I have!" Marinette covered her mouth with her hands the moment she said this and realized her mistake. Alya stared at her wide-eyed and somewhat hurt. After a long pause the bluenette tried to speak.

''Alya, I didn't mean-''

''What kind of secrets are you keeping from me Marinette?" she asked, voice flat.

''I…" she tried to utter out a reply but didn't know what to say. She couldn't say that she was in fact Ladybug.

''You?" Alya asked slowly waiting for her answer. They were looking into each other's eyes, Alya's angry ones into Marinette's guilty ones. After a few seconds the latter let out a defeated sigh and turned away.

''Sorry Alya, I can't tell you."

''Then we are not friends!" Alya was about to cry from anger and sadness, but suddenly a powerful explosion shook the entire street. Both of them turned their heads in the direction of a building in fire, from where people were running out, screaming in fear.

''Another akuma?" the brunette asked and was turning back to Marinette when she realized she was no longer there and saw her running off in the opposite direction. She shook her head at her scaredy cat friend and ran straight to the building in flames with her phone out.

Not moments later both Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up and was searching for the akuma, but couldn't find it. The firefighters arrived as well and waved to the two superheroes to come down. As Alya made her way through the crowd she could her the man in the firefighter uniform informed the duo that this was probably an accident and not an akuma attack and asked them to stay out of this with a worried expression.

''Even if you are superheroes, you are still kids. We are powerless against akuma attacks, so we have to rely on you, but this is not one of them, so I would be happy if you would sit this out. If something happens to you two you wouldn't be able to fix it this time Ladybug." he gave them a pleading look, and Chat Noir turned to her, waiting for her answer. The brunette could see that Chat was worried as well, looking helplessly at his lady.

''Sorry, but as a hero of Paris, I can't just leave people in danger like that when I have the ability to help." She said in a tone that wouldn't take no for an answer. The two males sighed and all of them turned in the fire's direction.

''A gas container exploded on the first floor and left damaged the entire left side as well as the floors above them. People got caught in the upper floors and the fire-extinguishing system was under construction yesterday so we have to turn it on manually, but the basement where the valve located is now blocked by debris so we have to find another way."

''Leave it to us!" she said then turned to her partner ''Chat, you need to help people escape, especially on the upper floors where the firefighters can't enter."

''Why? Shouldn't I be the one who makes a way to the basement?" he was confused.

''No. You shouldn't use your Cataclysm at the base, it could level the entire building to the ground if you use it carelessly on an unstable point."

''Then upper floors, got it!" and he took off into the air with his staff.

''And you?" asked the firefighter.

''I will try to reach the valve and turn on the fire-extinguishing system." she said and after the man nodded she ran off as well, Alya following her inside without her notice.

Inside the building she lost sight of the hero but was still filming. She was running around, looking for Ladybug, but all that she found were fire, smoke and screams. Her stomach clenched into a tight knot and she stopped filming, lowering her phone. She should get out of here, she knew, and she could still hear where the firefighters were, so she knew where the exit was, but as she was about to leave her eyes caught sight of something red.

Ladybug was running a few meters from her and got around the corner, disappearing from her sight. She immediately followed her but stopped once pink light erupted from the hallway. Alya tentatively got closer as a high pitched voice hit her ears.

''Marinette, what are you doing?! Hurry up and transform again, you can't remain here without the suit's protection!" the voice was worried and pleading.

''I can't Tikki. This leads to nothing. I can't get through the debris to activate the fire-extinguishing system, but you can. You can go through the walls and somehow turn the valve. We have no other choice." The other voice was calm and collected and a chill ran down the brunette spine, because it was also frighteningly familiar. As she glanced around the corner she caught sight of a red floating bug-like thing and for her utmost horror her best friend.

''Then hurry and escape, you are not safe here!" the little thing flew up and down around her, hurrying her in the way of the exit, but the girl stopped her.

''I can't escape when people are still inside, waiting for help."

''Marinette, if you get hurt I wouldn't be able to fix it this time, it isn't working without cleansing an akuma, and without your magical suit you are vulnerable!" the red thing exclaimed.

''I know."

''Then why?"

''You are the one always saying Tikki: with or without the mask I am still a hero of Paris. And as one I have to save people when I have the opportunity and ability to do so."

''Marinette, please…!" she was begging to her, but Marinette shook her head.

''I have to go now Tikki. Go and activate the system. Please." the last word was just as pleading as the little one's. They looked deep into each other's eyes, then the red thing zipped to the girl's cheek, hugging it as strong as she could with her little paws.

''Please, be okay Marinette. Please!" she nuzzled her little cheek to the girl's.

''I will try." she gave her a warm smile, then they parted. The little thing flew through the floor and Marinette turned to ran when she suddenly locked eyes with Alya. The mortification was obvious on her face as her eyes widened in horror. There was silent for a moment before the brunette spoke up.

''Marinette…? What are you doing here? I thought you ran off in the opposite direction." she said nervously. She simply couldn't proceed with what was happening right at the moment. Like the flood caught her and she couldn't swim to the surface. Yelling could be heard echoing in the smoke-filled the hallway - it came from the firefighters - before a tremor ran through the walls. Marinette's bluebell eyes hardened.

''You have to get out of here!" she said, no, ordered Alya. Her brunette best friend just stood there, with a terrified expression and a cringe smile on her face as her brain slowly caught on what was happening, but still couldn't accept it.

''WE have to get out of here!'' she said, grabbing the bluenette's wrist ''Come on!" she tried to drag Marinette with herself but the girl pulled her hand out of her grip.

''Alya." she said calmly but firmly ''You have to get out alone. Please hurry outside." her gaze was demanding and pleading at the same time. Alya looked straight into those eyes and she couldn't deny the truth any longer. Her eyes… her best friend's eyes, her hard and confident gaze were just like Ladybug's with every power and vigor they held. A shiver went across her body and she found herself trembling.

''No… You have to come with me!" she grabbed her wrist again, but she pulled her hand out just like before. ''Please!"

''I see two other standing there!" the shout from a firefighter came no more than a few meters away from them.

''I have to go!" said Marinette as she pushed Alya into the firefighter's arms who caught her, then passed swiftly by them as she grabbed the crowbar from the man and ran off.

''Marinette!" she yelled after her, but she didn't stop.

''What a crazy girl!" said the man looking after the running girl as he tried the drag Alya with him out of the building.

The brunette sobbed helplessly. Her best friend, her sweet, kind, shy, innocent best friend was still inside the burning building. When they finally were out, the man passed her to a police officer who brought her behind the cordon after checking if she had any injuries.

Suddenly many people came out of the building led by firefighters. She watched with her breath caught in her throat as civilians one after another exited, waiting for her best friend to appear. But she never came.

''How did you get them out of that closed office? I thought one of the exits were blocked by debris and the other was closed and out of reach." asked one man in uniform.

''We tried to get through the debris in vain, but then this girl appeared out of the blue, slid under the debris with her small frame and with her crowbar pried open the deformed door and freed the people inside. She then yelled to us to push the hose under the debris so they can put out the fire that was blocking their way. We did as she said and they successfully got themselves to another escape route and got out with a little help."

''And were is this famous girl? I want to see this crazy brave one for sure." smiled the other man.

''Before we could force her outside she ran off again, because she heard a child's crying from somewhere. I didn't hear it though, but you know, young ones have sharper senses."

''I hope she is okay. It'll be horrible if something happened our little hero." the two men turned to the burning building with worry, then suddenly, the fire-extinguishing system came to live and most of the fire was put out. Everybody cheered and Alya let out a sigh of relief. However, their joy was too early as firefighters were running out of the building in the next moment.

''Everybody retreat! More gas containers are in overheating, they can explode in any moment!"

Everybody started to scream and run as fast as they could. Alya wanted to stay there or run inside to get her best friend out but the crowd carried her away further and further until they were at safe distance. Some people like her tried to get back to the scene, crying out for their loved ones still inside. A woman cried out louder than the others as she caught sight of her daughter.

''Lily!" she shouted and everybody looked back to saw a petite little girl in the arms of an also petite teenage girl escaping from the building.

''Marinette!" cried out Alya for her, and they locked eyes. In the exact moment the building exploded.

Time slowed down for them. The fire, the debris, the blast… everything were in slow motion. The horror on Marinette's face as she realized what was about to happen, the mortification in her eyes that turned into a desperate determination as she clenched the girl protectively to her chest.

The explosion's blast reached them in the next millisecond, sending them to the ground with immerse power, flying debris crashing to the bluenette's body.

The building crumbled, dust filling the air, then everything went silent.

''Marinette!" Alya cried out helplessly and tried to free herself from the crowd and run to her friend, but people held her down. She fought against them, kicking and hitting, even trying to bite some, but as it got through her that her attempts were in vain, she eventually sank to the ground tears streaming down her face. ''Marinette…" She sobbed and sobbed crawling on the ground even as the dust cleared and paramedics marched in for survivors, and could only think about the things she had said and never got the chance to take back.

 _Then we are not friends!_


	4. Losing you

Chat was separated from his Lady and it worried him to no end. On the upper floors he successfully used his staff to free the people who were caught inside the building, then used his trusted weapon as a firefighter pole to lower the civilians to the ground on the other side of the building to an alleyway. He decided not to use cataclysm. Even if his final trick would be extra help, he didn't really have the luxury to spend time on recharge. He was almost done when he heard others yelling. His heightened hearing picked up on the word 'explosion' and he hurried the remaining people further from the building.

Not even half a minute later a tremendous explosion shook the entire building, but luckily they were far away from the center, so excluding some shattering windows and falling debris nothing major happened.

After the screams died out and frightened cries faded Chat Noir led the civilians out from the alleyway to the street where the police and firefighters took it over. That was when he heard it. He heard as a very familiar voice screamed through the chaotic noises. His head snapped in its direction and his eyes widened. There, Alya, his friend, Alya was screaming and sobbing disconsolately, kept down by at least three people. Chat couldn't hear the words clear. Even with his heightened senses wouldn't do a thing when her words died halfway giving place to hiccuping sobs. But whatever brought Alya to this state must be horrible. His heart sank and worry bubbled inside his chest.

One of the firefighters called out to him, and he automatically turned in his direction and started to walk to him. He asked for the hero's help to rescue the possible survivors. Chat was about to enter the remnants of the building when his ears finally made out the words – or rather the name – Alya was constantly repeating.

''Ma…Marin…Marinette…"

Like an ocean of ice-cold water washed over him. That was the exact force of the frightening feeling crashed into him. He felt himself physically sick. What…what happened to Marinette?

He looked back to Alya who was now crying in the arms of a stranger. He tentatively moved towards her, but the firefighter called out to him and he walked in the building's direction yet again. Like a zombie, his eyes wide and lifeless, his thoughts completely elsewhere, his body moved only by muscle memory. He barely heard anything that others said to him, but like some mysterious power took over his body, he could still do what he was asked for. But he couldn't look in the eye or respond.

What happened to Marinette?

His heart clenched into a tight knot. What…Just what happened to Marinette. He had to know. He had to ask Alya. He had to do something. He had to go. He had to go and find her. She should be somewhere here. Just lost in the crowd. Why would she be here anyway? They just got out of school and it was an office building. Why would she be inside? She was a student and neither her nor Alya's parents worked here. Why would she come here? But Alya…Alya was here as well… What happened to Marinette?

They found someone under a beton panel. A girl.

His heart stopped.

No. She wasn't her. He could breath again. But just for a moment.

What happened to Marinette?

Why this day had to be like this? All these other days, no, weeks were great. More than great. Great and confusing. Really confusing.

All started when Marinette had finally stopped stuttering around him. Of course, she was still nervous, but as time went she got more and more comfortable when they hung out. It warmed his heart. Their friendship blossomed and reached a new level. But that was also when things got more… problematic.

For some reason Marinette seemed to want to be his friend but at the same time kept a distance from him. The more he wanted the walls between them to disappear, the more thick they felt. The more he got to know her, the more he wanted to be near her. Her presence was something he sought for some unknown reason. And slowly but surely they got closer. The last week had been the first time ever that she herself had invited him to hang out. Just the two of them. No Nino, no Alya, no group, no other classmates, just the two of them.

This had been the first time she was really relaxed with him. The first time she had felt so close. The first time she had been so…herself. And it got him completely and utterly addicted. He had enjoyed him so much that he had gotten Nathalie to schedule two more game nights for that week with Marinette.

With every occasion they spent in each other's presence the time seemed to flow faster and his desire for her grew along with his realization. He always knew she was one of the kindest, sweetest, most talented person he had ever known, but she was also brave, sassy and incredible beautiful. He didn't know how he didn't see it until now.

The first time in months that he had seen the glimmer of real happiness in her eyes when she had looked at him, his heart had missed a beat. He had been lucky that they had just said goodbyes because there was no way he could have uttered one more word after that gorgeous smile.

She was radiant. Radiating from warm and kindness, and he could drown in them. He could drown in her forever.

He had a lot to think about. For a long time he had denied that he had any feelings for her. There was no way, he was in love with his Lady. They surely had gotten closer during their time as the crime fighting duo, and she let him in as much as their secret identities allowed, but they still couldn't cross a certain line. He hated this. All of this. All of this hiding from each other, the run offs, the taboos, the secured walls around her. But he knew there was no other way. She didn't want them to know, and he had to respect that. He could be more of himself with her than with anyone else, and this should have been enough, right?

He still loved her. His brave and fierce partner. But he couldn't deny any longer the fact that his heart missed beats, stopped and fastened at the same time when he caught sight of Marinette. He didn't know what to do. What should he do anyway? It wasn't as any of the two girls had feelings for him. Not as Chat and not as Adrien. Just his luck.

But his addiction was getting stronger, and as much as he wanted he couldn't spend more time with Ladybug, but he could with Marinette. He wanted to be with her. To look at those mesmerizing bluebell eyes and get lost in them. To hear her angelic laugh. To feel that warmth that always surrounded her. He wanted all of it.

He knew he was selfish. That he was abusing their friendship, using it as some kind of excuse to be near her. Of course, he still saw her as one of his closest friends, but still he felt somewhat guilty. But not guilty enough to stop.

Today was the day he would have asked her on a date. Well, a friendly date. He wasn't brave enough to ask her out on a real all-romantic-with-no-boundaries date. That would probably ruin their delicate friendship and he just worked too hard for it to throw it away like that. He had to be patient. One day, maybe one day she would like him enough to say yes to an actual date. But Adrien wasn't the kind to rush things. She will may like him more than a friend someday, he hoped.

But for some reason today wasn't the right day. Not even for a friendly date as it had turned out.

He didn't know why but Marinette had been staring a hole into the back of his head all day. He hadn't gotten a break. She had stared at him during math, during history, during literature, even during PE – what would have been flattering and frustrating at the same time any other day, but not today – her eyes fixated on him. He had felt himself like a deer caught in the headlight. He'd wanted to ask her so many times about it. He'd mustered up his courage more than one time, but every time he'd chickened out in the last moment. The determined, contemplating gaze of her frightening the shit out of him so he'd fled without a word every time.

His mind had raced with several scenarios for answering his main question: what went wrong.

Just yesterday everything had been alright. The grass was green, the sky was blue, she was beautiful and acted around him normally. But today – even if she was still beautiful – she had acted strange beyond everything he had ever seen from her to this point. And that was something big to say after all her weird behavior during their first few months of acquaintance.

Like a predator lurking around its prey. He sweated like hell. What have he done?

What if she'd found out about his feelings? What if she hated him now? What if she was going to hate him forever?

All those thoughts raced through his mind all day.

Until he heard the screams.

He'd just left the school with Nino. He really needed his best friend's opinion on this, so he asked if they could spend some time together. As it turned out he didn't really need to ask. Nino was always up to some 'dude time' and was interested in the case as well. But the harsh truth was his best friend had no better idea than him about all of this. He had talked to Alya when Adrien and Marinette hadn't been there, but she was just as clueless as they were.

When he heard the screams he immediately excused himself from Nino and ran to the nearest alley to transform. Just after he and Ladybug got there became clear that this one in fact wasn't an akuma attack, but a horrible yet average accident.

He didn't really wanted to get involved. Not because he was afraid, but because he had a really bad feeling about it, and he didn't want to let his Lady inside a burning building. But she was stubborn. As always. She stated without a blink of her eyes that she wouldn't leave innocent people inside when she could do something. Her bravery warmed his heart but at the same time also frightened him. He didn't want her inside. He wanted to say, he really wanted, but just as with Marinette, the words died on his tongue. He couldn't stop her, and he couldn't be with her to protect her from any harm.

He had a really bad feeling.

Chat Noir didn't see his Lady again after they parted, and this fact really worried him.

But not even close to the fact that something happened to Marinette.

Ladybug was a hero with a magical suit to protect her even if something happened. It didn't seem like it, but their suits were nearly indestructible. Even with an explosion, if she wasn't really close she shouldn't be hurt too badly. But it was completely different for Marinette. She was a civilian and if she got caught up in this…

No, he didn't want to think about that. Nothing happened to her. He couldn't bear to lose another important person in his life.

No, Alya should have mistaken… they lost each other in the crowd and she was just really worried about her best friend, but Marinette would show up unharmed and alright and they would hug each other with tears of joy. He had to believe that. He had to. Because if he believed anything other than this he wouldn't be able to stand anymore.

When they found the first body he felt himself physically sick. The sight was horrible, but the thought that he could find Marinette in this state was enough to his legs to give out, and he fell to the ground.

No, Marinette wouldn't be here. She had to be alright somewhere safe.

He wanted to continue, but the firefighters sent him away after this. They shouldn't have exposed a kid to such a thing anyway, no matter if he was a hero or not. His feet dragged him to an alleyway where he finally detransformed. He slid to the ground, breathing heavily. Adrien brought out his phone. He couldn't waste any more time, he had to know that Marinette was alright, so he called Alya.

The silent ringing was nerve-wracking. For a half minute there was no answer. This was strange, Alya almost always picked up her phone right away. But not now. Now the ringing went painfully long, torturing Adrien, then somebody answered.

''Alya?" He asked immediately, but there was no answer expect a loud sob. His heart stopped. ''Alya, are you there?" He tried for a few more times, but the person on the other end – who turned out to be really Alya – couldn't form a word. Then somebody took away the phone from her.

''Adrien, is that you?"

''Nino? Where are you? What happened?" Adrien asked urgently.

''Dude…" He started but his voice stopped half way then he took a deep breath and continued. ''We are in the hospital. Marinette is badly injured. Really really badly. It would be the best if you come now…while…" His voice died out again and Adrien heard his friend sniffed. ''Just hurry up dude. Come here as fast as you can." And Nino let out a sob as well, then the line went off.

He started to hyperventilate and clenched his hands to his heart. No. This couldn't be happening. It simply couldn't.

Plagg flew up in front of his face grabbing his cheeks.

''Kid. Kid look at me. Calm down. Breath in and out. Again, in and out." The kwami massaged his cheeks with his little paws. ''You heard him. We have to go."

After a minute or so he somehow collected himself, transformed and after asking the paramedics which hospital the survivors were sent, he raced through the city in a mad dash. He crushed into rooftops, chimneys and walls, but he really didn't care.

When he arrived at the hospital, he detransformed and went straight to the reception. They said him that Marinette was on the third floor in room 312. He ran up on the stairs, couldn't possibly wait for the elevator and quickly found the right place. It wasn't hard, after all Alya, Nino and Marinette's parents were there. When he reached them they all looked up at him.

''Adrien?" Sabine peered up at him from her place on a hospital chair. Her husband was stroking her back, trying to calm her down. Her eyes and cheeks red and puffy. ''You come to see Marinette as well? She would be so happy to know…" She chocked and was cut off by her own tears.

''Sorry son, but they wouldn't allow us inside anymore. Her conditions got worse. We could only see her for a few minutes too." Answered his silent question Tom in his wife's place, his voice steady but sad.

''Sorry dude." Said Nino as he hugged his girlfriend from the side with one arm, holding her hand with the other, comforting her as she sobbed. ''We will wait here. Can you stay or you have a photo-shoot or something else on your schedule? Do your father know that you are here?"

Photo-shoot? Schedule? Why the hell did he even bring up those? Who the hell actually cared about those things when Marinette was lying inside that hospital room, fighting for her life?! He didn't even give a damn about his father or anything else at this moment and ignored the last question answering the first one. ''I am staying."

They sat there in silent for ten minutes or so when Alya, still sobbing tried to talk. Her words came out as hiccups, barely understandable. ''This…shouldn't have…happened..I should have… get her out with me…But she was so stubborn…A hero even without the mask…"

For the last part everyone's head turned in her direction. Marinette's parents face turned into dread and Adrien's eyes widened even as a defensive confusion still clouded his mind, protecting him from a completely breakdown. Before anybody could say another word doctors ran to the room.

''What's the problem?" Asked one of them.

''She is bleeding internally. We have to get her into an operating room immediately!" Shouted another voice.

''Prepare her for surgery!" Yelled a female voice above the others.

In the chaos they could only watch as the staff took Marinette away from them, rushing her through hallways, carrying her behind large metal doors. They couldn't follow. They said they had to wait outside. They sat there in silence again. Nobody spoke a word. A dreaded silence that nobody dared to break, because nobody could say anything reassuring. Anything that would make certain that Marinette will be alright.

Suddenly two firefighters came up to them still in their uniform.

''We were informed that our brave young hero were here. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right?" Asked one of them. Adrien raised his head towards them.

''Why was she there?" Sabine asked the question, but she already knew the answer without anybody needed to tell her.

''You don't know?" The two men exchanged looks, figuring out this wasn't the right moment, but they couldn't avoid the question now. One of them sighed and answered. ''She saved a lot of people. She went inside without fear, freed victims caught up in this madness and bravely led them to safety. She went back to save a little girl and she made it. The little girl is alive and except some bruises and a broken arm unhurt thanks to your daughter." He even smiled at the end, but it was a bittersweet smile as he felt the weight of the situation.

Tom and Sabine responded with the same bittersweet smile that was mixed with tears of sorrow. Even if they always took pride in their daughter's bravery and passion for justice in this moment they wished that she had never ever wanted to save others. But that wouldn't be their daughter. Their daughter was brave and had never ceased to amaze them. But only… only for this time she should have been a coward.

One of the firefighters got a phone call and excused himself for a few minutes, the other standing there awkwardly, because he didn't know what to say. Nobody knew. So he was waiting with them for any news and hoped with all his heart it would be good news.

Adrien felt sick. His stomach in a knot, his breathing heavy, his heart beating with an unnatural rate. How could he let this happen? He should be the one inside that building, saving people until the last second. No. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. He was gritting his jeans so hard he almost ripped holes into them when a doctor came out from the operating room.

The second they looked up at her all their hopes died. Her expression held the unmistakable grief that those carried who had to deliver the bad news.

The blond's eyes widened with terror. 'Please don't. Please don't. Please don't.' He silently pleaded that against all odds, against all this cruel reality, she would say Marinette was alright or she will be alright, or she was at least… at least…

''We did everything in our power, but still… it wasn't enough. I am really sorry to tell you this, but we couldn't save your daughter's life. I am-''

The doctor's voiced toned out like a distant noise to Adrien. He couldn't hear anything other than his own heartbeat. This…this wasn't possible. Marinette couldn't be dead. He couldn't lose her too. He couldn't possible endure one more loss. His vision blurred, his ears were ringing, he felt himself dizzy. Slowly he walked away from the others. He barely registered the firefighter who left just a minute ago passed by him, and looked at his partner who only shook his head and said 'she didn't make it'. Marinette's parents' cries became more and more distant even when he stopped walking for a few deep breaths. When he finally passed a corner and was not in their sight anymore, he sank to the ground letting his raging breathing free.

No. It wasn't possible. This was a horrible dream. He would wake up, go to school and Marinette would be there. Safe and sound. Unhurt and completely healthy.

Or he should be dead. Between earth and hell floating in an unsure place, living this dream until the gods decide what to do with him. He must got injured and be in coma, having this nightmare while Marinette was fine, waiting him outside or even holding his hand til he wakes up. Or never wake up ever again. Anything was better. Anything than this living hell. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose someone again. In the end Plagg's voice got him back to this cruel reality.

''…kid. Kid look at me. You are having a panic attack. You need to calm down. I need you here. We need to get her. I feel she is somewhere here."

''…who?" Adrien asked as he wiped away his tears. Just a few tears. He still couldn't process.

''Tikki, my other half. We have to get her while I can still feel her presence. If she goes back, we won't be able to find her and the earrings. And she needs us." Plagg said to last part in a tone that Adrien had never heard from him before. A tone that was so sad and so resigned.

''I… don't understand." He said even as he felt a large, terrifying feeling thumped on his inside walls, trying to break through. Trying to destroy the walls and destroy him along with them.

Plagg looked back at him, sadness evident in his eyes, but he didn't say anything more and just flew away silently. Adrien knew he should stop him but he didn't feel the power in himself anymore. His tears started to pick up and flowed freely as his inner walls started to crumble. He just followed his kwami through the hallways and couldn't care anymore if somebody saw the magical creature. Luckily, Plagg was smart enough on his own to hide from every curious eyes. Adrien just silently followed him, without a word and tried really hard to not think about anything. Not about their friendship. Not about his love for her. Not about the times he spent with her. Not about the events that occurred today. Especially not today. Because today was a day he wanted to erase from his life. A day so horrible he couldn't bear to even think about. So he rather didn't think about anything at all.

It was a safe plan. A good plan. Even his tears stopped. Until they reached room 312. His eyes widened. Why would they come here?

Plagg flew inside and he reluctantly opened the door to follow him.

''Plagg…" Came his strangled voice, meant to be scolding but didn't have the power anymore in him.

''I can feel her presence here!" The black kwami flew across the room searching for something.

''Plagg… we should go…" Adrien forcefully wiped away his remaining tears.

Then they heard the soft but unstoppable sobbing.

''Tikki!" The cat kwami flew to her, pulling out the drawer she was hiding in and engulfed her in a hug. ''Look, I said she is here!" Plagg told the boy as he glanced up.

''Ladybug's kwami…" He whispered. 'Why is she here?' he questioned himself and a horrible thought occurred to him. The large, terrifying feeling that his subconscious suppressed to protect him until now finally breaking through his inner walls as he heard the red kwami's next words.

''Marinette…..Ma…Mari…nette…" Tikki sobbed out and the boy's eyes widened. This couldn't be. This couldn't be. This couldn't happen. No, he couldn't lose two persons in the same day. He couldn't lose all the love and warmth left in his life one single day. He couldn't bear it. No. He should have died inside that building or never come across love in the first place. Everybody died around him. Everybody left him. Why was he even alive? Just to lose everyone he loves? Why wasn't he the one dead?

''No…" Came out from his mouth after a long pause, barely a whisper. He had to steady himself holding onto the bed nearby. He clutched it, gripping it with all his might, trying to lessen this unbearable pain to no avail.

''Shhhh, Tikki. Calm down." Plagg ran soothing circles with his paw on the ladybug kwami's back, but she continued to sob.

''I…I have… I have to see h..her Plagg. I have to see her." She chocked out. The cat kwami didn't say anything at first, then he sighed, giving a sympathetic look to her.

''…you shouldn't-'' He started but was cut off by Adrien almost immediately.

''Come with me." The boy said, cupping the little red creature in his palms, rushed out from the room and ran across the hallway with a protesting Plagg in tow. He had to hide himself eventually and keep quiet before somebody could notice him.

He understand the little kwami. He understand her better than Plagg even if he was her other half. He understand her pain for losing her, her sorrow for not being strong enough, her need to see her one last time.

Many people was yelling at the boy as he swiftly avoided crushing into others as he ran with full speed, never stopping or looking back even once. He came to a halt in front of the huge, two-winged door and he felt Nino's and Marinette's parents' gaze on him. He knew that what he was doing was strange and he may was offending them with his behavior in the hour of dread. He didn't want to give them any trouble above all of this. But he had to do this. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. He had to show his best face to his partner. She was waiting for him and he would be there for her one last time. 'With your best face' he told himself as he wiped away his last tears.

He entered the room. Nobody was inside anymore. Metal hospital equipment everywhere, a metal table in the middle.

She was lying there. Shee was covered with something up to her neck. Probably to make it easier for her family to say their goodbyes.

Adrien looked at her. There was his partner, his best friend, his love. His brave, confident, amazing love, who didn't move anymore. She was quiet, pale and motionless. But even with some blood on her face she was still beautiful. The most beautiful girl he had ever known. But he couldn't help himself as his heart clenched at the thought of her face, blushing at him, her eyes bright, all of her being full of life. He couldn't hold his tears back anymore.

Tikki moved. She wanted to go to her chosen, but didn't have the power to flew to her anymore. Catching on this Adrien moved, carefully placing the red kwami to her holder's cheek. Her pale cheek, with no warmth anymore.

The little kwami dropped the earrings and hugged her with every remaining energy she had, nuzzling her little cheek to hers, sobbing and calling out to her. ''Marinette…"

She held her tightly. As much as her power let her. Nobody moved in the room. Grief, sadness, regret, guilt were all written on their faces. Adrien couldn't look anymore. He was useless. He was powerless. He was unworthy to be her partner. He couldn't save her. He should be the one lying there.

The little kwami continued to sob, the tears running from her eyes with seemingly no end, and Adrien closed his eyes as he couldn't bear the sight anymore. Then he heard it.

''…Tikki?" A weak, strained voice sounded from near. He opened his eyes, because he couldn't trust his ears. The girl lying on the metal table weakly stroked the little kwami with her hand. Her bluebell eyes looking at the kwami, her rosy lips slightly open.

''Ma…Marinette?" Tikki asked with disbelief as her eyes snapped to her holder's.

''It was a rough ride, huh?" She gave her a smile that lacked the power but was still warm and genuine.

''Marinette!" She cried again, nuzzling her whole body to her chosen's cheek. Marinette looked at her then looked up at the person who was standing now next to her. She looked up at him.

Adrien just stood there looking back at her. He didn't even blink, just stood there staring at her helplessly. Then his sobs chocked out, he hiccuped, his face becoming a completely mess. He fell to his knees, laying his head next to her as he sobbed.

She was alive. She was alive. She was really alive.

''Oh, kitty. I am so sorry. I didn't want to scare you." She told him weakly, bringing her hand to stroke his hair. He immediately took her hand between his and held it to his face, nuzzling his cheek to her fingers carefully.

She was alive. He could feel it. She was alive, and he couldn't get enough of it.

His uncontrollable sobs had to be loud enough to attract the others' attention, because the door opened and Tom Dupain came inside.

''Son… I know it's hard-'' He started but his words died on his tongue when he saw his daughter. ''Sabine…" He said barely above a whisper. When he didn't get a reaction he called again a little louder. ''Sabine."

For this Sabine Cheng finally came inside, immediately grabbing his arm for comfort as she still cried. She heard Adrien loud sobs but she didn't want to look at her daughter. Not her lifeless body as she was laying on that metal table. But when her husband nudged her in the arm she finally looked up and her breath was caught inside of her. They couldn't move. They were afraid that this dream would shatter, leaving only the cruel reality behind. Because this could be only a dream. They just said their goodbyes to her a few minutes ago. Their wounds still raw they didn't dare to move.

Alya and Nino entered to the room as well to comfort their friend. To make him feel that he wasn't alone with his sorrow. But as Nino looked at him his mouth flew open and he pulled Alya who was hiding behind him to see the scene herself. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight. Gripping Nino's arm she took a tentative step towards them, afraid as well to break this fantasy. Because her best friend was dead. She still could fell how cold her hand felt when Alya gave it a last squeeze. So how…

When the reality that this was actually not a dream finally set in, they wanted to ran to her, embrace her and hold her hand, kiss her cheek again, but eventually stopped as they heard her.

''Chaton. It's okay. I am not leaving you anymore. I promise." Marinette said, stroking his cheek with her fingers. ''Don't cry kitty." That was when they noticed the red thing next to Marinette's face and the black thing above Adrien's head that now landed in his hair stroking it to soothe him as well.

''It's okay kid. She would be fine. But Tikki is on the verge of disappearing." Plagg looked at his other half worriedly.

''Kitty, would you please put my earrings back?" She asked him softly, glancing at Tikki. ''I need them."

He looked at her, stood up and slowly took the earrings to put them back to their rightful place. ''Of course, my Lady." He managed to chock out between sobs. He took her hand in his once again and brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss on it. ''Anything you ask."

Nobody wanted to burst the bubble the two were inside, but they couldn't hold back anymore their tears of joy.

''Marinette!" Cried out Alya as she quickly got to her best friend's side. ''I am so sorry. This is all my fault!" She took Marinette's hand from Adrien who stepped aside to give them some privacy, but he didn't go any further than a few inch and knelt beside her again, laying his head next to her. He felt to warmth this way that was radiating from her once again.

Her parents and Nino invaded her personal space as well, fighting among each other that who should took a few step back to let her breath. Adrien was out of question for everyone as the two heroes held each other's hand as some lifeline. The blond's endearing gaze to Marinette wasn't unnoticed by any of them, and it sent a strange kind of warmth through their body. Like their unbreakable connection could be felt in the entire room and the miracle that just happened was related to this.

When the doctor came inside she couldn't believe her eyes and called for help immediately, after all Marinette was still in critical conditions. Unfortunately she saw the kwamis and as she already heard people's concern about not seeing Ladybug leaving the building before the explosion that afternoon she put two and two together.

It was unfortunate but still had some perks as it made things easier. After all she could heal best when she was transformed and it would be hard to be so while she had to remain in the hospital and keep her secret from everybody. After her parents learned that Tikki needed cookies to recharge they provided an enormous amount of them.

She healed fast, especially as her kitty never really left her side.

 **So the angst is officially over, next chapter is pure fluff and feels :)**


	5. Idiots

Marinette was lying on her bed with Tikki next to her head when a loud thud came from her balcony. She knew who it was right away and she stood up the open her skylight, but her visitor beat her in it, as the skylight flew open and a very troubled Chat Noir landed on the bed. He immediately looked up at her and relief flowed through his feature. He wrapped her in a tight hug and buried his face into the crock of her neck. He sighed then sniffed taking in her scent. Marinette drew circles on his back soothingly as she embraced him back.

''Nightmares again?"

Chat only nodded, never letting her go.

''What was it this time?" She asked softly, leaning a little back so she could look into his eyes. He blinked away a few tears before managed to answer.

''I was there again… you were under the debris and you didn't breath… and I couldn't bring you back and-'' He rambled, breathing heavy, in the end his words a little hysterical. Mari cut him off when she saw the panic in his eyes.

''It's okay Kitty. I am here and I am fine." She said as she brought up one hand to stroke his hair and tried to get him relax.

''I…I opened my eyes and you were nowhere… I started to panic and went straight to the hospital, but you weren't there anymore… I forgot that you were already released home." He breathed out somewhat calmer and slowly lied his head on her shoulder.

Marinette frowned. She was home for almost five days now and in his half-asleep confusion Chat still went to her hospital room at first. Of course, she wasn't mad at him. She just was afraid that he would get himself injured or having a panic attack before he could reach her house. The thought terrified her. She wanted her kitty near her all the time, especially after what happened, but they couldn't do much.

Her miraculous revival was followed a miraculous healing so she spent just a week in the hospital. In fact she was fine after three days enough to be released, but nobody wanted to sign the papers to let her go home considering how badly she had been injured and it would have been a little cover blowing, so she had to stay there for a whole week playing the healing patient.

Dr. Blank – the doctor who had found out their secret – helped a lot in creating a believable cover story and provided her enough privacy to keep her transformation up for hours without anyone disturbing her.

What made her healing even faster was Adrien's constant presence.

Tikki explained to all of them that what happened was a really really rare thing, when a miraculous itself produced a miracle. They didn't get the name for nothing after all. But still, it was pretty rare to happen – Tikki herself only know about four or five occasions – and never before this brought back someone. It fact, it couldn't. Even if a miraculous could bring back a soul if the body itself was incapable to accept it back – as Marinette's what was badly injured – it was for nothing. So what the miraculous of creation really did was creating a lifeline between the two heroes. With Adrien's life-force her body could heal to a point were the revival was possible, and so it happened.

Of course, Tikki had no idea why the miraculous produced the miracle now of all times. The little kwami said even if she was the embodiment of luck and creation itself, the miraculous jewelries always had their own will.

And of course, Adrien wasn't upset even a little bit to share his life energy with his partner. No, saying that the boy was happy to provide her with life-force through the lifeline would be an understatement. And this was what caused the problem. Adrien refused to go even when his father appeared to drag him home. He had said, no, yelled 'NO', slamming the door into his father's face and settled back to Marinette's side. The older Agreste had been really angry at first, but after the Dupain-Chengs explained him the situation – obviously leaving out the part with kwamis and superheroes - he had somewhat softened and let his son stay with Marinette for the whole day. He had to go home though for the night – after all, nobody could stay after visiting hours – but he had sneaked back as Chat Noir to be by her side. At first Marinette had been too tired to notice him. She had slept for almost a day before she could even open her eyes again. Naturally this worried everybody to hell, but Dr. Blank had told them that it was completely normal and her conditions were not just stable but were improving rapidly. So the first night had been spent in silence for Adrien as he listened closely her breathing, watching as her chest rise and fall. It had lulled him into sleep and Plagg had to wake him up at dawn to get him home before anybody noticed his absence.

At the second night however Marinette had been awake when the cat-boy had climbed inside her room. She didn't understand why he was there again because he spent all day with her – that wasn't the most entertaining thing to do in the world as she dozed off countless times and barely stayed awake more than a hour – and had just left a few hours ago.

She didn't understand at first, but as she locked eyes with her kitty, her heart clenched. Her kitty was crying as he looked back at her. He didn't want to disturb her and was about to leave, but she was stubborn and said if he doesn't want her to get up from her comfy bad and enclose him in a death-grip to prevent him from fleeing then bring his ass to the bed and let her embrace him. Yes, she wasn't in her most patient mood. Her kitty had hesitantly accepted the offer/threat and lied down beside her. She even had managed to get out whatever troubled him between back-strokes and ear-scratches.

That had been the first night he had a nightmare and the first night they spent really together. The first night was followed by a second, then a third, and so on. Every night he had a nightmare and every night he came to check on her. That she was okay. That she was fine. He didn't want to bother her, but once Marinette knew what was going on, she expected him and never let him go. And Adrien was too addicted to her touch to say no. Burying his face to her neck, smelling her alluring scent, feeling her warmth and hearing her soothing heartbeats was way better than just checking on her in her sleep. He wanted to keep his distance and not force him onto her, but in his half-asleep and emotional state he couldn't bring himself to do the right thing. He hated himself when he woke up every time, because he knew he abused their friendship and her kindness with his selfishness, so he tried to be more in control when they interacted during the day.

And that was were the real problem started. Because visiting her every night in secret was one thing, and not leaving her side during daylight was another. At least for his father. Adrien refused to go to school and even if they dragged him out of the hospital and brought him home, he found a way – what was a mystery how to his father, not really for the others – and escaped back to Marinette. She wanted to scold him, she really wanted, but knowing the things she didn't know before, she couldn't bring herself to do so. She didn't want to say anything that implied to him that he was bothering her or was unwanted. She had to give all the comfort she could to her kitty.

After four days his father had enough of his stubbornness and threatened with pulling him out of school if he didn't want to go back that badly. Adrien was reluctant but accepted it and went back to school, but came afterwards with Nino and Alya.

The real irony of those visits was that they were more worried about Adrien than Marinette. She was fine, really, the blond on the other hand was seriously traumatized. He didn't really say much, just held Mari's hand the entire time and looked at her with such a serene loving expression, that her heart wanted to burst from her chest every time she looked at him. He looked at her like she was the world, and she seriously doubted she deserved any of that.

He was behaving really strange. Not like anybody could blame him. His mother had disappeared over a night, his father became distant, he hadn't really had friends before and was so used to loneliness that it broke Mari's heart, and now with the event when she had almost died – technically she really died – she could see how terrified he was. He was terrified that somehow he was the one who brought all this misfortune on his loved ones.

At least after she was released, Adrien's mood improved as well and he almost acted normal during daylight. But the nights still held the terrifying truth about his traumatized mental state. And now as they were laying on her bed again, and she was stroking his hair, she couldn't think about anything else than how she could somehow fix this.

''Mari…?" His whisper broke her line of thoughts.

She looked at him and answered softly. ''Yes Chat?"

''How long have you known?" He asked uncertainly.

''That you are Chat?"

He just nodded as a response.

Marinette knew she had to tell him. She just didn't know what exactly should she tell. She thought back to the night after she discovered his identity. She had a serious talk with Tikki back then about what should she do with this whole new discover but was her plan from that night still an option?

It was already hard when she was just watching him from afar, but now… him hugging her so tightly, looking at her with those mesmerizing emerald eyes, feeling the warmth of his body…

She shook her head to clear it. No, it wasn't the time, she had a question to answer.

''The day before the fire, after the akuma attack. I saw you in the alleyway as you de-transformed."

He peered up at her with those beautiful eyes and she had to avert her gaze. Day by day this was getting worse. She had to get a grip on herself. He would think he had done something to her if she acted strange around him.

She looked back at him and saw that he wanted to ask something in his eyes, but he said nothing. She steeled herself and stared so intently into his green orbs – at the same time keeping her heartbeat as even as she could manage, because she knew he could hear it – that he eventually broke under her gaze.

''So you didn't know it for a long time that it was me and kept it a secret from me so I wouldn't annoy you in your civilian life as well." He said quietly, his cat-ears flat on his head as he averted his gaze.

Her heart broke a little. As always when she saw how truly vulnerable this boy really was. She had to fight back tears almost every time. She knew, they had a long way to go.

''No, Kitty. Of course not." She said kindly as she cupped his cheeks with her hands, slowly burying her fingers into his golden hair and moving them to massage behind his human ears. ''You are one of the most wonderful people I have ever known. If I have known that you are Adrien I would have jumped to the opportunity to spend more time with my partner." It wasn't a lie. She had planed to do that, she just didn't exactly know how, and she didn't have to find out as fate dealt with it in the end. She was somewhat grateful for it, but it sure had made things harder for her in a way.

Her kitten snuggled closer as they lied on her bed. His forehead on hers and he clutched her hands with his like he wanted to give all his energy to her, even if that was unnecessary now. Marinette learned that the lifeline worked in both ways, so she concentrated hard to give something to him. Strength to bear with his hectic life, power to stay strong even when he was down, life-force to heal his every wound and her feelings to reassure him he was loved so much it sometimes hurt her. But she would gladly bear the pain if her chaton would feel any better and finally felt loved.

She had to try her best tomorrow at school. She had to get him out of his traumatized state and get him to behave like himself, or the way he truly want. Yeah, that would be the best. If he had the chance to be the person he really wanted to be without filters and restrictions.

But that was for the next day. Now, as she felt his warmth so close to her, she fell into a sweet slumber listening to his heartbeat.

The morning came in a blink of an eye, and she felt a ghost of a kiss on her forehead as her eyes fluttered open. She caught sight of Chat's figure as he climbed through her skylight to the balcony. It was still pretty early in the morning, but obviously he had to get home before anyone noticed his absence. She buried herself under her blanket and tried to get a little more sleep before she eventually had to get up.

Her parents knew she was Ladybug - hell, suddenly there was too many people who knew her identity, but she couldn't help on it, what happened couldn't be undone – so they knew that she was completely fine for days now, but they would let her oversleep and skip school today as well if she wanted. But she didn't want. She wanted nothing more than get back and be with her friends and most importantly, set in motion Mission Chadrien.

She was so ready to do it. At least she kept telling herself she was, because unless she did this she was sure she would chicken out from the enormous embarrassment that was awaiting for her.

She didn't really have to look for her friends as all the three of them was waiting for her in the bakery, shamelessly stuffing their mouths with baked-goods.

''Hello, Marinette!" Alya greeted her as she stuffed a whole chocolate tart into her face. Nino and Adrien couldn't even greet her as they seemingly didn't even pause to breath. At least out of the two Adrien had the decency and tried to gulp down the food to get his mouth free, but he did it too fast and erupted in a coughing fit. She couldn't hold back a small giggle. She was happy to see Adrien being himself. At least at day. His nightmares still tormented him at night. She was always worried for him, but this wasn't the time. She could help him the best, if she acted like herself around him, so she gave them an unimpressed look and huffed.

''Morning guys. It's so kind of you, waiting me here inside the bakery even though the weather is nice and you could wait outside too."

''Oh don't be hard on them, sweetie. They can definitely use some extra sweets, especially Adrien. Just look at him, he is skin and bones!" Her mother gestured to the poor boy who scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. ''You know what? Here is some danishes, croissants, muffins and a bunch of cookies. Make sure you feed your skinny partner enough, don't let Alya and Nino eat up everything.'' Sabine gave a pointed look to the two who beamed at her innocently.'' Especially not the cookies. Those are obviously for your other partner." Her mother smiled sweetly and gave a wink to her purse. Tikki giggled inside.

The squad then took of to the school in an odd formation: Nino and Alya in either side and Adrien in the back, leaving Marinette in the middle, protected from all directions like some extra important CEO or president. It was pretty ridiculous for her, she was completely fine, and more than capable to take care of herself. She was Ladybug, for god's sake!

She tried to get out from this stupid defensive circle, but it was futile, they didn't let her move even an inch from the 'safety' and followed her every movement like planets followed their sun. She groaned in frustration.

''Please, guys! Let me have some personal space!" Mari cried out and the trio took a step back from her, but continued to follow her every movement driving her crazy. ''Guys, please!" She stopped and glared at them, but as soon as she saw their concerned expressions her eyes turned from angry to pleading. ''Please, I can take care of myself and I am not about to run off without a word, so please continue this walk to the class as normal people."

The trio exchanged looks, then Alya spoke up. ''Okay, but promise you never ever will do anything dangerous again without at least telling one of us."

Marinette sighed and smiled at her best friend. ''Alright. It's not like I need to hide things from you anymore."

''Wait, wait, wait!" Chimed in Adrien. ''That's not nearly enough. We can't just let her go head-first into danger alone ever again! It's not enough if she just tells us, then is already gone in the middle of chaos and hell!"

''Adrien, it's our job. We didn't become heroes to sit around!" Marinette said flatly.

''Neither so we can die young because stupid mistakes!" Adrien responded annoyed.

They glared at each other until Alya harshly poked her bestie in the ribs and gave her a look. Mari looked around to see Nino was doing the same. Obviously they weren't on her side on this matter. She looked back at Adrien who still glared at her, but as they locked eyes again his expression became pleading. She averted her gaze and sighed again. Damn, she couldn't say no to those eyes.

''O-okay. N-now, can we g-get inside already? I-I don't want t-to be late the one time I managed to wake up on time." She stammered on her words a little and pouted while blushing. The two boys stared at her in confusion. In the end they just shrugged their shoulders. Alya giggled at their confused expressions and nudged Marinette in the side. She couldn't get tired of this ridiculous love-drama.

The bluenette glared at her best friend and started to take determined steps towards the school-steps, but as it should be expected her clumsiness and not actually paying attention to her feet led to her miss a step, stammer backwards and lose her balance. Before she could fall back, two firm arms came under hers from behind accompanied with a firm chest to her back. The contact was so gentle she wouldn't feel that she was in fact in somebody's arms if the protective and comforting body-warmth didn't surround her. She felt the person lean near to her right ear and warm breath tickled her face and earlobe as he whispered. ''Careful, my Lady. I don't want you get hurt even if it's as simple as a sprained ankle."

She was about to lose it.

Her face turned fifty shade of red immediately as her eyes widened and she stumbled forward, escaping from the threatening embrace. Adrien reached for her arm before she almost fell again, concern on his face and worry in his voice.

''Mari, what's wrong? Are you okay? We can still go back." He tried to pull her to him, but she refused.

No way. She was not going to look at him again! Not like that. Her entire face was in flames.

''Mari?" He asked uncertainly.

She shook her head.

''That's it! We are going back!" He stated and started to lead her back by her hand, but she slipped her hand from his grasp and took deep breaths to calm herself down. 'I can do this. I can face him, be supportive, calm, composed, and not show how madly in love I am with him.' she said to herself.

''Mari?" The blond asked even more concerned now.

Nino looked at Alya, totally lost what was going on.

She looked back at him then rolled her eyes and with a quick glance pointed at Marinette then at Adrien then deadpanned.

Nino's eyes widened looking back and fort between the two, then he groaned and he gave her an expression with a clear 'Really?' written on it.

Alya nodded and glanced back at their best friends flatly.

It seemed like Marinette finally composed herself enough, because she slowly turned towards the blond with a smile and answered him. ''I am completely fine, Adrien. I am just a little dazzled after so many days in bed. I wasn't allowed to move around much, so I need a little time to get back my balance." She gave a thousand watt smile to him at the end to reassure him. He didn't seem convinced, but before he could voice his concerns Alya decided to help her best friend out.

''Sorry to say this gurl, but you would need a little more than some time to get back your balance as you didn't have any in the first place." The brunette smirked teasingly.

Her best friend glared at her and pouted, but couldn't deny the truth. ''You are right. To tell the truth I have always wondered how can I be so clumsy as Marinette and so graceful as Ladybug."

''I was wondering the same thing. Are you sure, you are the real Ladybug?" Alya smirked and pointed and accusatory finger at her.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. ''The one and only, who is seriously reconsidering leaving you to the next akuma right now."

''Oh please. As if you would do that." Alya waved dismissively with her hand.

''We will see." The bluenette smirked back at her.

''You keep saving Chloe even if she hardly deserves it, so I highly doubt you would win this bet." It was the brunette's time to smirk. Marinette's confidence faltered. Alya was right, she would never leave anyone in danger. Not even Chloe.

But she had other ways to get back on her ladyblogger friend.

''Then no more interview for the Ladyblog." She said with a triumphant grin.

''What?! You can't do that!" Alya was taken aback by the simple thought of it.

''Yes, I can!" Marinette's grin widened. She got her.

''What kind of hero does that with her best friend!" She gestured with her arms, obviously annoyed.

''The one who got offended by her not a minute before." Mari gave her a look.

Alya was really annoyed now. It was time for the 'big gun'. ''Oh, you wanna play this game dirty? Did you think it through, Marinette?"

''What do you mean?" The bluenette narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion.

''It's a good idea to provoke the one person who holds all your dirty little secrets?" Alya flashed her an evil grin. Marinette's eyes widened.

''You wouldn't…"

Alya leaned closer and whispered to her. ''If you don't want me to spill about your embarrassing moments and creepy stalking habit, or your colossal crush, then you better behave."

The designer turned bright red and said through gritted teeth. ''You are the worst best friend ever!"

''Don't blame me. If you didn't have those strange habits, then I would have nothing."

Nino didn't hear the two girls' exchange, but Adrien's enhanced hearing was present – though a lot weaker – in his human form too, and he caught on the word 'crush'.

He paled.

Marinette had a crush? On whom?

His heart sank like a rock. His princess, his lady was in love with someone else. What should he do? What could he do?

The squad made their way to the classroom, Adrien dead silent the whole time. What should he do? The obvious choice should be that he, like the gentleman and selfless friend he always wanted to be, give up on her and help her to achieve her happiness, even if it wasn't with him. Yes, that was the right choice. He nodded his head in determination. Yes, he would do that.

Then they stepped inside the classroom and his resolve was up for test immediately.

''Marinette!" Nathaniel called out for her and ran down the stairs to engulf the girl in a tight hug. ''I am so happy you are fine and back to school again!"

Adrien watched as Marinette returned the hug and smiled at the redhead. His hands clenched into fists, his eyes shone with a new glint as he glared at the boy.

Selflessness could be damned, he wasn't about to give up the love of his life, this amazing, wonderful, beautiful, selfless and overall perfect girl to anyone. Even if this was going to be the most selfish decision of his entire life.

He was about to rip the redhead away from Marinette when Alya took up the task and stepped in. ''Hey, hey, slow down boy! Marinette is still sore, this is her first day back so hands off!" She glared at the boy and it dawned on him what he was doing. His face resembled to a tomato and he took a step back, letting go of the bluenette who smiled reassuringly at him.

''Sorry." He said sheepishly while raised his arms in defense.

''Don't worry, Nathaniel. I am fine, my friends are just pretty overprotective of me." She smiled and waved with her hand dismissively. ''To tell you the truth, I am completely fine for days now, my parents just didn't want me back at school."

''Is that so?" The boy beamed at her.

''Yep, I won't break from a hug, and I am glad to see you guys again. It was really boring while I was forced to stay in bed. Even when my friends came to visit, they were no better than my parents and didn't let me out of the blanket prison." Mari gestured with an accusatory finger to her friends and they glared back at her.

''Ah, I understand. I get it why they are so protective of you as you just had a serious accident, but it must be boring, and I know you can take care of yourself just fine." He gave the compliment accompanied with a wide smile. Marinette grinned back at him.

''I kept saying the same thing, but they didn't listen to me. They treated me like some incapable hatchling."

''But you are amazing!" He blurted out without thinking and his face turned red again.

Adrien had enough of this. He walked behind Marinette and curled his arms around her protectively as he rested his chin on one of her shoulders. He looked straight to Nathaniel with a feral gaze. ''We know that she is amazing, but she is reckless and really headstrong so I would appreciate if you could remain from supporting her irresponsible behavior." His death glare locked on the redhead gave him the result he wanted and Nathaniel backed off.

''So-sorry, I didn't mean…" He said as he took a few more step backwards then turned around and ran up the stairs to his seat.

Adrien tightened his embrace around Marinette, but still glared after the boy. If he was the guy Mari liked then it was best to keep him away. Obviously he didn't have the physical ability nor the right mentality to protect her well enough – even from herself - in him. He couldn't have some unreliable guy to take care of his princess. Yes, this was the reason. He just couldn't let any unworthy candidate near her, so he had to do it himself.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Marinette was still the entire time, but now, that he could concentrate on his princess he saw how stiff she was.  
Poor Marinette's brain was on short circuit. Why did this cat have to do this to her? Physical contact at night with a frightened kitten was fine. She could deal with that, her instincts told her that she should protect her chaton, and with this she overcame her own feelings to help him.

But now, at daylight when he embraced her like this and talked next to her ear with that rumbling, low and extremely sexy voice… Now she was about to die.

He was worried that he overstepped his boundaries and she was angry at him for intervening in her business, so he loosened his arms around her and leaned back. ''Marinette, I am sorr-''

But he was cut off as Marinette turned in his embrace, trying to reassure him he didn't do anything wrong. She couldn't let her kitten to think that this was his fault. No, her damn weaknesses couldn't get in the way of helping him. So she turned around and gave him her best smile. ''It's okay, Adrien. I am just a little overwhelmed with all of your protectiveness…" She trailed off as she looked into those beautiful, mesmerizing, breath-taking… No! Not again!

She shook her head, trying to clear it, but as soon as she looked back at him, she was lost again. Oh, she had been lost for a long time now.

They looked into each other's eyes and couldn't free themselves even as he slowly – and really reluctantly – let go of her. At least not until an obnoxious blonde walked into the classroom.

''Oh, who is here again to waste the precious time of my Adrikins? The pathetic peasant is back with her miserable attempts to get Adrien's attention, but the most she can get is his pity!" Chloe laughed and showed Marinette out of the way with her hand. Marinette was caught off guard and stammered backwards, but Adrien's protective arms never left her side really, and he wrapped them around her again immediately.

''What's your problem, Chloe? Marinette just got back from the hospital!" He glared at the girl, but she ignored him as much as the others who commented on her unacceptable behavior.

''Oh, please. You can see she is just fine, not even a sling or a bandage. I still think she is just faking this entire injury thing for attention." The blonde said as she examined her nails.

Adrien couldn't speak from the intense anger that boiled inside of him. How dare she?!

''How dare you say that about Marinette!?" Alya yelled. ''We were there with her in the hospital, she almost died!"

''Yes, Chloe. You are going too far this time!" Nino added.

''Like I would believe anything you say. You are obviously just playing as back up to her lies." Chloe rolled her eyes.

''Adrien was there with us, too!" The Dj said very annoyed.

''He was probably deceived by you."

''Chloe…" Adrien couldn't take it anymore. ''Marinette almost died, it's a miracle that she is still with us." He said on a low, threatening tone, but the blonde harpy still didn't stop.

''Serves her right. She is always where she shouldn't be. This was coming for her for a long time now."

''You little…!" His anger broke through his inside walls flowing freely now and he was about to beat some emotional intelligence into this little demon spawn, when a hand grabbed him firmly.

''Adrien, don't!" Marinette stopped him and held his hand in a fierce grip. ''She isn't worth it." She said, and ran calming circles on his hand with her thumb.

The blond didn't want to leave it like this, but he couldn't go against his lady. He kept a fierce glare to Chloe however, like looking at her enough would change her behavior or at least curse her for good.

''Oh, it seems like the little pest can still talk. How unfortunate that you didn't get an injury that would make you unable to speak for the rest of your life." The blonde said and laughed maliciously.

Marinette gritted her teeth. It was now or never. She had to do it, and had to do it now, so she brought out her best smile and with a last 'here comes nothing' turned to the blonde confidently.

''It's pun-tastic that you are paw-sitively worried about me. It's a-meow-zing how caring you are, but purr-haps you should chase the mouse around your house and chat with your friend, because I am feline and it would be claw-ful if you wasted your purr-cious time on me. I don't kitten."

It was dead silence in the room. You could hear a pin fall to the ground. Everybody was looking at Marinette with the same utmost confused expression, but as the seconds passed their faces morphed into different emotions. Some were outright laughing, some were too baffled to do anything. Some were face-palming, some were tearing up.

Alya stifled her snickers with her hands as mush as she could. ''Gurl…"

Adrien gaped at her with awe all over his face. ''So. Many. Cat puns."

Chloe could only stare at her, not even be able uttering a 'what?'.

Marinette smirked at her. ''What's that purr-incess? Cat got your tongue?"

''Please stop, Marinette! This is so bad it's actually good!" sputtered Alix between laughter.

''She went full Chat Noir! You never go full Chat Noir, Mari!" Cried out Kim with glee.

''What can I say? I am too purr-fect to hold back." The bluenette said, flipping one of her pigtails.

''According to my calculations Marinette just beat Chat Noir's all-time record with the amount of cat puns she said with one breath." Informed them Max.

Alya shook her head, still giggling. ''Why gurl? Just why?"

As the laughter slowly died, Chloe finally regained her composure after the shock and snarled at the other girl angrily. ''You crazy cat lady! You will end up as one of those old hags with twenty cats, lonely as you always was!"

''First, it's a contradiction. With twenty cats I can't paw-sibly be lonely. Second, I don't need twenty, I already have one, and he is more than enough for me." She winked at Adrien, who was about to die at this point. ''And at least, I will have somebody to love me, unlike you." Then she winked at Chloe who was so taken aback that when she was ready to retort with another hurtful remark Mlle Bustier walked in and already was starting class. Everybody returned to their seats, but a few occasionally giggles still could be heard.

The day went by and as time passed the numbers of puns reached the critical level when the class named Marinette the new Chat Noir. Her restless flow of cat puns was only outmatched by her restless flirting with everybody – like really EVERYBODY – especially Adrien. And this made her classmates thinking if her head injury had some serious after effect or her near death experience made her re-think her ways with the model, as she went from a bunch of stuttering awkwardness to a shameless flirt overnight – as they had been visiting her during the week and so after her accident, and hadn't seen any of this behavior at those times.

They didn't understand it, but in all honesty, it made them really flustered after a while.

''Is it hot in here or is that just you?"

''You are the cat's meow!"

''You should wear your hair down more often, because you are down-right hot!"

''The stars got nothing on you!"

''I hope you know CPR, 'cause you're breath-taking!"

It should have been be funny coming from shy Marinette, but from a Marinette who had a perfect smouldering Chat Noir smirk on her face with all that Ladybug confidence and gleam in her eyes… Her classmates were at their breaking point, even Chloe became so flustered around her that she was hiding with Sabrina somewhere, hoping that the 'Marinette phenomenon' was going to end soon.

''Alya, make her stop! I am starting to seriously consider snatching her away from Agreste! And I don't even like girls!" Cried out Alix as she slammed her head to her table. ''She said 'Cute skates, we should roll in life together~' and she smirked at me! She smirked at me!" The pink haired girl buried her face in her hands with agony.

Alya looked at the empty seat of the girl in question deep in thoughts. She knew that this had to be one of those 'Marinette Missions' when her best friend was over-thinking things then set up crazy plans to solve a problem she created in her mind, creating new, real problems from an imaginary one.

''Look what she did to Nathaniel. His face is as red as his hair. He will faint with all the blood in his head if she keeps this up any longer!" Gestured Kim to the redhead. ''And she called me manly meat!" He said loudly then blushed and continued in a lower voice as he glanced to a certain blond. ''I don't know how Agreste is still alive. He receives the major part of this and he doesn't even blush anymore!"

''I think either my dude's brain stopped working some time along the day, or he is more worried than flustered about all of this." Chimed in Nino.

''Either way you should stop her Alya if you're Adrien's friend. The boy is about to get a harem worth of competition." Max said as he adjusted his glasses.

''Why me? Nino is his best bud. Shouldn't he be the one protecting his best friend's interest?"

''You are the only one who can solve this, Alya. You and Adrien, but I don't think he is capable of doing so at his current state." Alix said with a sigh. ''This or we're all doomed."

Adrien was just as surprised as the others. He spent the previous week and so in her presence – as much in daylight as at night – and didn't experience this kind of treatment from her during that time, so it took him totally off-guard. He went from utterly confused to incredibly happy to really worried to genuinely excited then utterly confused again. He just couldn't decide what to make out of the girl's behavior. But questioning her about it wasn't so easy. First, because it was already hard to gather up his courage to do so, and second…

''Marinette…" The blond stopped the bluenette as she was walking to her seat and successfully got her attention. She turned towards him with a confident smile, what confidence was shattered in the moment he took both of her hands in his and brought them to his chest. ''Everything is all right?" He asked with the most angelic, genuinely concerned and utmost beautiful face Marinette could ever imagine. Her eyes went wide, her mouth agape, no sound coming from it at all.

'Why must he be so touchy?' she screamed inside her head as she felt the nervousness creep up from her toes to her face. 'No, no, no! You have this together, Marinette! You have this together! Just smile and play dumb!' she chanted in herself and forced a smile on her face.

''What do you mean, Adrien?"

''You know, the cat puns and all the…" He trailed off suddenly nervous as well and flustered as hell. ''Never mind."

''Okay…" She said uncertainly, then came back to her normal tone. ''You know… cat puns are cool!" She grinned at him with all her might.

''Really?" He asked confused. ''I though you hate puns, especially cat puns."

''No, no! I love them! Why would I use them, if I didn't love them?" She waved dismissively with her hand as she freed herself from his deadly – an unbearably warm, and nice, and kind, and amazing and wonderful – grasp to keep her mind sane.

''But you usually-'' Adrien started but he was cut off by the bluenette.

''Oh, it's just dawned at me, I forgot my book in my locker! I have to go and get it! Later!" She spluttered out and slipped from the classroom to the hall within a second, leaving poor Adrien frozen in his awkward pose, with one arm still at his chest and the other extended to catch the girl who already left.

''…or we should just leave it to Agreste after all. Even if he is dense like a brick wall, he seemingly has the power to stop the Marinette monster." Kim said observantly while scratching his chin.

''The Marister." Nino said on a low voice, the others turned to him and dead-panned. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. ''Sorry. I spent too much time with Adrien."

They all nodded knowingly. Even if Adrien barely let out a pun in class, it still bare evidence of his… unique sense of humor.

''Where is Alya, by the way?" Asked Kim.

''I think she went after Marinette." Answered Max.

''Let's hope she can get through her or we will all live in this pun-demony!" Said Alix defeated. The others turned in her direction with arched eyebrows. She sighed. ''Sorry, the puns are already rubbing off on me."

''I can deal with all the puns, just give me some break from the smooth, smirking and flirty Marinette, or that woman will be the death of me." Said Kim with a desperate sigh.

''That death should belong to Adrien. Make sure that things remain that way." Stated Alix, suddenly determined.

''You would just push my dude under the bus?! Some friends you are!" Scolded them Nino.

''Nino, seriously, look at the guy. He is enjoying this. He will embrace his utterly masochistic fate with a smile!" Kim gestured to the boy in question.

''Yeah, Marinette is like a drug to him. He is addicted for a long time, there is no way to save him now." Alix nodded as she agreed.

''But this is now a deadly dose!" Argued the Dj.

''It's too late for him, Nino." Arms grabbed the boy's shoulders from behind weakly, and he turned back to see a still sickly red Nathaniel. ''It's too late."

Outside, in the locker room stood an agonizing Marinette Dupain-cheng. Utterly flustered and hell-a desperate as she banged her head to her locker.

''Gurl, what are you doing?" Asked her best friend, giggling as she approached the bluenette.

''I can't do this, Alya!" She banged her head to the locker again. ''He is so… so…"

''So…?"

''Irresistible! I can barely hold myself back from slamming him to the wall and kiss the life senselessly out of him!'' She cried out, burying her face into her hands. ''Why he has to be so touchy with me now? I am not prepared!"

Alya giggled. ''You are hopeless, gurl. Why are you holding back anyway? You should just give in to your animal instincts and mate with him all the time."

Marinette instantly turned fifty shades of red upon her best friend's comment. ''I.. I won't… It's not like… I don't think about him like that…" She stuttered out.

''Hahaha, the cat got this bug sooo bad!" The brunette laughed but noticing her friend's embarrassment she stopped laughing and gave her a warm smile. ''You should just go for him, why don't you get him already?"

''I can't, Alya."

''Oh, it's your utter nonsense about he deserving so much better than you again?" The blogger rolled her eyes.

''But it's true, Alya!" She cried out.

''No, it's not. You are an amazing, talented, kind, brave and wonderful person. You have every right to be with him." She stated confidently, then something came to her mind and she added with a smirk. ''Even with all your puns and flirting. By the way… what's all of this cat-astrophy?"

''Please, no more puns!" She begged through her fingers still on her face.

''Why do you pun all day if you can't stand them?" Alya grinned at her.

Marinette was silent for a moment, but the brunette gave her a look that made her talk. ''I want him to be himself. If he sees that punning and flirting is alright and he won't lose anyone because of it, then he will be at easy and act as his real self with all of us. He deserves to be loved for the person he is."

''Awww, Mari… You are too good for this world!" Alya hugged her best friend affectionately. ''But how is that you could flirt with him flawlessly then got all flustered from a simply question you should have been definitely prepared of?"

''It' a war, Alya!" Mari stated with fire in her eyes.

''War?" Alya blinked at her.

''If I approach him first and give him a pick-up line he gets all flustered and doesn't do anything weird!"

''Weird?" The brunette asked wide-eyed.

''He doesn't go all touchy and reduce my brain into smashed potato and my heart into a racing mess!"

''So you can talk to him now and even flirt with him, but as soon as he touches you it's game over?"

Marinette only nodded.

''I think there is a game like this… Anyway, something is still bugging me."

''Hm?" Mari looked up at her questioningly – ignoring the pun with all her might.

''I get the puns. He loves puns and use them all the time. But what with the flirting?"

''What's with it? Chat flirts all the time." The bluenette looked at her confused.

Alya looked at her completely wordless. No. It couldn't be. It couldn't be that her oblivious best friend wasn't aware that Chat only ever flirted with her, though both sides of her.

The blogger was about to state the obvious – at least the obvious to the rest of the world except her best friend – but was cut off by a loud explosion from outside.

''An akuma." The bluenette said as she prepared herself for the fight, but before she could transform Adrien ran into the room with Nino in tow.

''Marinette!" He yelled as he slammed the door open and seemed winded from running straight to her from class within ten seconds. When his eyes caught sight of her, he immediately rushed to her. ''Are you alright?"

''Yes, I am." Mari said puzzled. Why would she be hurt? ''We should go, there is an akuma attack." She told him calmly and was about to turn away and call for Tikki when Adrien's hand stopped her.

''Wait…" He whispered gently. The girl turned back to face him, confused as why were they still here, un-transformed instead of out there, fighting. ''Please… Please promise me you will be careful." He pulled her closer to him until they were only an inch apart, his hands on hers, his eyes looking right into hers not even blinking.

''Oh, Adrien, it's just an akuma attack." She sighed but gave her a calm, reassuring smile. ''I will be just fine."

''But this is your first akuma attack since… you know." He slowly brought up one of his hands to her face and gently stroked it.

''It's just an akuma. We dealt with them all the time without any problem or serious injury. My cure works fine when it's an akuma anyway." She returned his gesture by stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers. ''Don't worry, Chaton."

Adrien brought up his other hand as well and cupped her cheeks with his palms while burying his fingertips into Marinette's hair, never breaking his deep, piercing gaze. ''Please, promise me you will be careful, Mari." He pleaded quietly. ''I don't want to lose you again. I couldn't bear it." Then he leaned closer to her and she met him halfway as their foreheads touched.

''You won't, Kitty. I promise you." She cupped his cheeks as well and ran soothing circles with her thumbs under his eyes.

''You would be careful?" He whispered to her, and she could feel his hot breath on her lips. She was dazzled by their proximity and had to use every self-control to concentrate all of her attention to his mesmerizing eyes and not crashing her lips onto his. ''Promise me you will be careful." His fingers went deeper into her hair and he was now framing her face with his hands. Unbeknownst to Marinette, Adrien had similar problems to hers. He instinctively leaned in and had to fight the urge with every bit of his will-power to kiss her senselessly.

''I…" She began but faltered, completely lost in his eyes. She snapped out of it just before their lips touched when another explosion could be heard. She sighed and said ''I will be as careful as I can." Then she gave him a reassuring smile while freeing herself from his hold and called for her transformation.

He looked after her silently, then gritted his teeth and groaned. ''This conversation is not over, my Lady."

Adrien called for his transformation too and was out of the room in the next second.

Nino and Alya just stood there wordlessly.

''They completely forgot we are here as well, right?" Asked Nino the rhetorical question.

''You don't say?" Alya arched one eyebrow at him. The boy shrugged.

''What do you think, what will break first: Marinette's will-power or Adrien's self-control?"

''I am pretty sure Marinette's will-power. My gurl just said she wanted to slam him to the wall and kiss the life out of him senselessly."

''My bet is on Adrien. Did you see that boy? He is so smitten with Marinette he literally can't keep his hands off of her!" Nino gestured wildly with his arms in the air, emphasize his statement.

''Oh, please. Marinette has been in love with Adrien almost since day one. She even stalked him! Not to mention for months now she has been collecting pictures of Chat Noir as well. I thought it was some celebrity crush, but she denied it the whole time. Now it all makes sense, she fell in love with her partner!"

''So she fell out of Adrien to fall for him again? Our poor baby girl." The Dj shook his head.

''That's the funniest part! She started crushing on Chat way before she knew about Adrien's love for 'another' girl!" Alya didn't want to laugh on her best friend's misery, but boy the poor girl had it bad.

''No way! Mari is hopeless." Nino laughed as well. ''But my money is still on Adrien. He is just as hopeless as Marinette if not more. They make a perfect couple." He grinned.

''Didn't you hear me just now? This girl was madly in love with both of his sides for a long time now! She won't be able to keep this up!" Alya argued.

''It's all good and right, but my boy has been crushing on Marinette for months. He was just too dense to figure it out sooner, but for weeks now he has been hunting down our little girl slowly but surely." Nino smirked.

''Wait, what?" The brunette's eyes went wide.

''What did you think? Those group ice-cream dates and those 'play dates' just with the two of them were only friendly hang-outs? No, my sneaky boy planned out all of them, even made diagrams and scripts how to act around Marinette to make her comfortable. He is a lost case, Alya. And after losing her once – even if just for a short time – his craziness skyrocketed. He won't leave her alone until either of them break."

''Why didn't you tell me?" Alya glared at him.

''I honestly thought you knew it, but I guess my boy can be subtle sometimes. He really didn't want to scare away Mari like he did with Ladybug."

''But Ladybug was already in love with him! The Chat Noir him!" Groaned Alya.

''Just as Adrien was already in love with Marinette." Sighed Nino.

''Why aren't they already together then?" The brunette asked in annoyance.

''Don't ask me. Adrien thinks that she doesn't love him, just puts up with him because she feels sorry for him." Nino said with a tired expression and Alya face-palmed."I know. I know. It hurts me too. Marinette?"

''She thinks Chat fell for Ladybug only because she was the first person who accepted him for who he is and if he had a chance to be himself he will surely realize that there are far better choices than her."

''But Adrien fell for Marinette in totally different circumstances." Nino dead-panned.

''That's my point." Alya groaned again.

The Dj let out an annoyed groan. ''They are idiots. Fucking idiots."

The akuma was defeated without complications and after two more days of the threat called as the 'Marinette phenomenon' the students and teachers of Collège Françoise Dupont signed a petition to put a stop to the girl's ridiculous flirting habit. After that she was only allowed to use five pick-up lines per day except with Adrien whom she could pester as mush as she wanted. People agreed that he was already a lost case anyway.

Fin

 **Thanks for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed! ^_^**


End file.
